Agentase, LLC seeks Small Business Innovation Research funding to support the development of enzyme polyurethane based materials with the capacity to detoxify hazardous materials. More specifically, Agentase shall develop anti-pesticide absorbent sponges and filter cartridges for agricultural and home use. Such polymers will not only be capable of removing pesticide residues from surfaces and solutions, but shall simultaneously catalyze their detoxification. Agentase has conducted initial proof-of-concept demonstrations illustrating the utility of applying its proprietary enzyme-polymer synthesis techniques to detoxify an array of hazardous chemicals. These encouraging initial results are driving Agentase's interest in further developing anti-pesticide polymers. Agentase looks forward to the opportunity to better understand the capabilities and limitations of such technology and to the development of pesticide-detoxifying polymers having practical utility in field environments. In the subject proposal, Agentase has devised a series of chronological tasks that must be conducted to address a number of well-defined specific aims. In summary, tasks include carrying out a detailed assessment of Agentase's existing biocatalytic polymer material, improving and simplifying the processes used to synthesize field-compatible enzyme-containing polymers, and finally, employing improved biocatalytic polymers within proof-of-concept demonstrations illustrating their utility in several different applications. The products envisioned to address the market needs consist of decontamination sponges and flow through devices. The sponge products will be configured in several sizes and decontamination capacities to match the needs for surface decontamination and clean up in the aerial spraying, farm implement, and horticulture industries. The adaptation of polymer based technologies to create highly efficient and inexpensive flow-through decontamination devices shall enable the creation of products specifically for large volume decontamination of holding ponds, rinsate solutions, and agri-chemical processing facilities. This proposed work provides for a proof of concept product demonstration that should eventually provide a logical entry into the estimated $ 94 Million market for pesticide remediation and detection products.